Mewtwo
| textcolor=#999999| name='Mewtwo'| jname=(ミュウツー Mewtwo)| image= | ndex=#150| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= MYU-too | hp=106| atk=110| def=90| satk=154| sdef=90| spd=130| species=Genetic Pokémon| type= | height=6'07"| weight=269.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Purple'| gender=Genderless }} Mewtwo (ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a -type Pokémon and is a Legendary Pokémon. Team Rocket created it. Appearance Mewtwo is based loosely off of Mew with feline features. Its body is purple and it has three fingers on each hand. It is obtainable in Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver Ext's 70 thumb|300px|right Special Abilities Mewtwo is highly adept at using its psychic powers, displaying telekinesis and telepathy as well. He uses his telepathy to communicate with humans and translate the pokemon language It is able to fly and erase people's memories as seen in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo is a very powerful Pokemon, capable of overwhelming most Pokemon. In Anime Mewtwo's anime debut was in Battle of the Badge! where Giovanni used it against Gary. Mewtwo again appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time briefly. Mewtwo also appeared in Showdown at the Poké-Corral! where it escaped from Giovanni's gym, as seen in the movie. Mewtwo has been the focus of a few movies, being the main Pokémon in Mewtwo Strikes Back and in Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, under the control of Dr. Yung. He was also the star of the movie Mewtwo Returns In Game Mewtwo appears in many of the games that aren't made directly by the creators of Pokémon themselves, like Super Smash Bros. Melee. It also seems to be one of the most famous Pokémon, appearing in every game and almost every side-game to the Pokémon franchise. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=#999999| redblue=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments.| yellow=Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different.| gold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| silver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| crystal=A vicious psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy.| ruby=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| sapphire=Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart.| emerald=A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart.| firered=A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result.| leafgreen=It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments.| diamond=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| pearl=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| platinum=A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon.| heartgold=Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes.| soulsilver=It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle.| }} Locations Original Trainer: DJaughn Jones Sprites Trivia * Although it is a clone of Mew, it comes before Mew in the Pokédex. * Mewtwo was created from two of Mew's cells. * Mewtwo is the only Pokémon thus far to be created as a result of cloning, but not the only one to be created scientifically. The only other Pokémon to be created scientifically are Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon Z. * Mew and Mewtwo's character designs were based on Giegue/Giygas/Gyiyg, the most frequent final boss and major antagonist of the Earthbound series, of which both Ninten/Ness and Lucas are the protagonists, appearing since Mother 1. Origins Mewtwo's name comes from the word 'Mew', which is like a cat meowing, and 'two' because it's a clone of Mew. It is based on a DNA scientific cat. Original Trainer: DC Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon